Summertime Sadness
by Applauze
Summary: Dawn always loved Scott but he loved Courtney. When he finally tells Dawn how he feels, how will she react and what will she do? (First attempt at Scottney)


_"Think I'll miss you forever. Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky." __\- Lana Del Ray (Summertime Sadness)_

* * *

She never considered red to be an attractive color on her. Earthly colors suited her more but they insisted that red would look good on her, that red would make her stand out within the moonlight. Dawn placed the red dress on her and sighed. She was trying to enjoy herself but she couldn't since Scott broke her heart. She confessed her love for him and he picked Courtney over her. When the news broke out, Dawn ran to her room and cried her heart out. Eventually, her animal friends assumed her that time would heal a broken heart. Yet, time had been against her since she couldn't eat or sleep. She walked around everywhere, avoiding contact with her friends and crying her eyes out.

It was after sunset when she walked out of her room, quietly avoiding everyone and walked out of the playa. She walked through the woods, where the red dress did glow in the moonlight. The pale moonlight made the dress stood out and all of the animals looked at her but she ignored them. She walked up the cliff while the wind blew her dress and hair everywhere. She stopped and looked down to gaze upon the jagged rocks and big waves that flew onto the beach below. Dawn cried as she remembered that painful day that left a scar upon her heart.

* * *

It was warm and the breeze blew near the palm tree that Dawn was meditating at. She loved it when the breeze blew and it would reflect on the mood. She sensed that it was happy and on how today would be one of those calm and peaceful days. After relaxing her muscles, she heard someone walking by. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Scott walking on the beach and her heart just started to beat out of her chest. Dawn was nervous since she had a crush on Scott for quite a while now but she was afraid of asking him out due to him always being cruel toward the girls that he usually dated. Dawn believed that she was different since, according to her, she could cure this problem and Scott would actually love her. Dawn slowly rose up and walked behind Scott. He eventually stopped and looked behind him, to see Dawn standing there looking at him.

"May I help you pixie girl?"

"Oh, Scott. I'm just here to tell you something very important." Dawn replied with happiness in her voice.

"Just make it quick." Scott mumbled.

Dawn took a breath before confessing to Scott, "Scott, I know that we may have not gotten along in the past but I see love within your aura and it's the same red color as mine. What I'm trying to get to is that, I love you Scott. I have loved you ever since the ice cliff challenge. I think we could be perfect soulmates and complete each other. I feel like that we was made from each other."

Scott remained speechless while his jaw dropped inside his head. He was not expecting Dawn to love him. However, those thoughts quickly left when he heard someone call out,

"Scott!"

Both Dawn and Scott turned and saw Courtney heading toward their direction. She caught up with both of them and leaned toward Scott and kissed him.

"I had no idea that the two of you were dating." Dawn said to Courtney. "When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago. Scott confessed his love to me and I decided to go out with him. He said that I was the only girl that he loved."

When Courtney said that, Dawn became sad. She looked at Scott, who said to her, "Listen aura reading girl, there's no chance that we can be together. We are more like enemies than friends and it would never work out. We would end up arguing with each other and I love Courtney more than you so I went with what I thought was the best."

After Scott and Courtney left, Dawn started crying and she ran all the way back to her room. People tried to stop her but she ignored all of them while running to the one place of sanctuary that she always had. She ran into room, slammed the door and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing.

* * *

That day marked the start of Dawn's slow decline. She wouldn't leave her room, talk to nobody, eat or sleep. When someone walked to her door, all they could hear was someone weeping. Dawn lost over ten pounds and she believed that it was all over for her. That's why she ran to the cliff and that's why she looked down.

Dawn breathed in for a moment before stretching her arms out. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and fell toward the water. She fell downwards and crashed into the water. Dawn was a natural swimmer and could have saved herself but she allowed herself to let go of life and she floated to the bottom before raising back up to the surface, depleted of the unhappy life that she had for a while. She wouldn't be found until the next morning, too late to even save her. No one had more guilt than Scott since he became miserable and ended his relationship with Courtney since he blamed himself for her death.

_"If I had only accepted her, she might be alive right now."_

* * *

**To be honest, I'm having mixed feelings about this oneshot. This is like the third version that I've written in two years and I'm still not a 100 percent convinced that this is the one. However, I'm quite pleased since this is the only version that I have completed. Hopefully, I can do more Scourtney (or Dott) in the near future. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word. **


End file.
